


The Naughty Christmas Angel

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse of Candy Canes, Alternate Universe - North Pole, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, Winged!Percy, angel!Percy, protective-big-brother!Triton, sub!Percy, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa exists, but it's not just one person. It's a race. Jason is a Santa, living on the North Pole together with other magical creatures.<br/>Nico is a Rupert, the counter-part of Jason.<br/>They're mates, but both of them are dominant, so they can't wait for their little Christmas angel to become off age.<br/>Percy is a Christmas angel and he has no idea what's waiting for him at Santa's workshop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Christmas Angel

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || The Naughty Christmas Angel || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Naughty Christmas Angel – Santa Jay is Coming... to Town

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesomes, crossdressing, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, spanking, D/s, creatures, mating, knotting, abuse of candy canes, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Hades/Poseidon, Zeus/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton, Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera (mentioned), Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Scipio, Guido

Godly Characters: Zeus, Herakles, Poseidon, Triton, Hades, Thanatos, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone

Summary: Magical creatures exist – elves, nymphs, angels. Santa, bringing gifts for the nice kids, is less of a person but more of a race, and so is his counterpart Rupert, the punisher of the naughty ones. Kronos Clause was a hybrid, part Santa and part Rupert. He had been overthrown by his children, who then took over the Christmas-business. Zeus, a dominant Santa, Hades, a dominant Rupert, and their beautiful brother Poseidon, who had been turned into an angel with their sisters' magic because he had been the only naturally submissive and was now in charge of the Christmas angels and of keeping his two dominant brothers calm. Their oldest sons had joined the business years ago, repeating the cycle. And now their youngest sons are about to be introduced to the traditions of the North Pole too, including the obedient submissive to serve his dominants. What Nico and Jason will love most about the job? Their own naughty, little Christmas angel, of course.

**The Naughty Christmas Angel**

_Santa Jay is Coming... to Town_

Kronos Clause had been a dangerous and cruel man, hated and feared by the people of the North Pole. He brought more pain than joy, so when one day, his six children overthrew him and took over the North Pole, all was joyous and merry that night. That night, now known as Christmas Eve, when the children of Kronos would celebrate their victory and reign over the city of the North Pole – Olympus. They celebrated by sharing their joy and merriness with the humans of the world.

Zeus Clause and his sister-wife Hera Clause took over as rulers of Olympus and head-overseers, Zeus perhaps not the merriest of people and yet still the deliverer of joy.

One of Zeus' brothers, Hades Clause, was responsible for punishing the naughty, whereas Zeus rewarded the nice. Not the most grateful job, but someone had to do it.

Their older sister Hestia became responsible for the hearth and baking what is now known as Christmas cookies, ginger bread and all things sweet and delicious, making it feel cozy and warm.

Demeter was the overseer of nature, raising the so-called Christmas-trees and mistletoe.

And their most precious sibling, their beautiful Poseidon, became responsible for the angels of Christmas, the beautiful and pure beings that took care of the animals – the reindeer of Zeus' sleight mainly, since the angels could talk to them. There were others leading the North Pole, like Apollo and Artemis responsible for the 'lesser angels'. Only Poseidon and his children could talk to the animals and were trusted with Santa's reindeer. Apollo's angels were the choirs that sang Christmas carols and got humans into the Christmas spirit. Artemis' angels were hunters and trackers, trained in hiding and observing to find out who went where on the naughty and nice list.

Kronos' half-sister Aphrodite was another leader, one whose realm was love. The love of Christmas, a deeper love than most. Not just true love, but also family love. There were Ares and Athena, the heads of the Yeti Guard, the security of the North Pole, Athena being responsible for the intelligence and Ares for the muscle. Hephaestus was in charge of the Christmas elves, the ones who tinkered away on the toys and made everything fun for the children. Hermes was the head of the post-office, gathering and sorting through Christmas wish-lists. And the last one was Dionysus, planner of all festivities and in charge of the eggnog and mulled wine.

Even though Zeus was married to Hera, Hades had found a wife in the beautiful Persephone and Poseidon was bespoken to a woman named Amphitrite, the six siblings had agreed upon something else. Kronos too used to rule with his siblings before he became corrupt and risen up to become a tyrant. To prevent that, the three brothers put Poseidon in charge of something else too. To pleasuring and loving his brothers. Keeping a tight bond between the brothers and preventing Hades from trying to overthrow Zeus, while also keeping Zeus from rising to be a tyrant like their father. Not that Poseidon minded his position between the two powerful men.

And with the next generation, the story continued. To keep their children from overthrowing them, they introduced their heirs to the family business. Zeus' heir Herakles started to help his father out, just like how Thanatos started to work for his father Hades. And just like their fathers, the boys did not get along at all. So just like his father Poseidon, Triton took over to pacifying Herakles and Thanatos. The two other heirs were more than happy to share the gorgeous angel.

Now two years ago, Thanatos' younger brother Nico joined the work. A year later Herakles' brother Jason also joined to learn his way around the sled and the hut. Unlike their brothers and fathers however did the boys get along _very_ well. The only real problem they had was that they spend a lot of time fighting for dominance, the only true outfall they ever had. And these days, those outfalls kept occurring more and more often. Zeus and Hades started to grow concerned.

"How long until your youngest hits sixteen?", asked Hades against Poseidon's neck.

"A—A few more months", gasped Poseidon, arching his back against Zeus.

"That's good, because Jason is starting to piss me off", grunted Zeus irritated, biting Poseidon's shoulder and hitting Poseidon's flank once. "Be a good boy and stay still, little angel."

"I really don't mind your agitation", moaned Poseidon, licking his lips. "Works out well for me."

"Nico is getting more and more annoying too", agreed Hades, fingers wrapped around Poseidon's cock. "It's like your bloodline is _meant_ to ease our minds and make us feel so good."

"Believe me, you're making me feel so good too", groaned Poseidon, mouth open in awe.

"It's like every time Zeus and I even consider fighting, you and your ass come and distract us", commented Hades, licking along the shell of Poseidon's ear. "And your son has the same soothing effect on Thanatos. I just hope your youngest is as pretty and willing as you are."

"I'm sure those slutty genes of his are strong", snickered Zeus, caressing Poseidon's sensitive, white wings. "That son of yours surely is as beautiful as you are and he's gonna take it like a good whore, just like his daddy, isn't he? Does he even know what he'll have to expect here...?"

"A—Ah, haven't gotten around to... uhm... tell him", confessed Poseidon, blushing.

"Naughty, naughty", chided Hades, mashing their lips in a heated kiss. "If that boy of yours isn't well-behaved and properly _trained_ to take a cock bring pleasure and joy, then it will be up to Nico and Jason to thoroughly teach and punish him. You'd really let your son walk into this situation without a clue whatsoever? You _know_ our boys are not going to hold back, they _will_ take and claim that pretty, little angel and bend him over until he's begging."

"Well, when I told Triton, I had a hard time bringing the boy here _at all_ and he completely refused to acknowledge Herakles and Thanatos for weeks", sighed Poseidon frustrated. "Those two were short of bashing each other's heads in because they thought the respective other had somehow offended Triton. It would be easier if Jason and Nico just took Percy and bend him to their will. In the end... we angels _do_ have a strong urge to submit and be dominated and fucked hard. It took Triton his first time too to realize how much he _needed_ and craved this. And Percy is even more stubborn than Triton. If Jason and Nico can't take what they want, they don't deserve my boy."

"Big words", grunted Zeus displeased, spanking Poseidon once more. "Don't be so cheeky, slut."

"Why not?", smirked Poseidon. "It's true, after all. I may be a slut, but only for _you_ because you tamed me. If your sons can't manage to tie my boy down, they don't deserve to own him."

"I think Poseidon is right with that", whispered Hades thoughtful. "After all, when our sisters first decided for us to have this arrangement, Poseidon was fighting tooth and nail too, until we held him down and fucked him senseless for the first time, until he was a moaning and begging mess. And hasn't he been the most obedient little whore since then?"

"Wouldn't want to take that joy away from Jason", agreed Zeus amused.

/break\

Triton was glaring fiercely as he stood behind his baby brother, arms crossed over his chest. Percy was the cutest little angel their clouds had to offer. He was the purest, most innocent little thing Triton had ever met. Aside from the times he had found the little angel fucking himself on an icicle. But Triton knew that it was Percy's puberty and his submissive tendencies breaking through. He had walked backward and pretended not to have seen anything. It was natural for angels, Triton had gone through the same thing and he suspected their father had gone through the same thing when he had first been turned into an angel. The three sisters – Hera, Demeter and Hestia – had included the submissive streak when turning Poseidon into the first angel, to make things between the three brothers easier. At first, Triton had tried to fight his fate, had fought against Thanatos and Herakles. They had to force him down and establish their dominance and as much as that thought had disgusted and frightened him at first, it had made him come harder than ever before.

"I am _so_ excited, Tri!", exclaimed Percy excited, eyes sparkling brightly.

A small smile found its way onto Triton's lips even though he didn't want to smile at this situation. He didn't want anyone to force his cute little baby-brother down. Right now, Percy was sitting in the stables, tending to the five reindeer of the sleight. The job Poseidon told Percy he would have to do. Triton didn't like that Percy was stumbling into this not knowing what was coming for him. But Triton understood. He hadn't been all too willing at first either, his dominants had to prove themselves to him first before he could accept his new role and them as his.

"If it isn't my favorite little angel", chuckled an amused voice.

Triton, standing at the doorway of the barn, turned to glare at his two dominants. Thanatos and Herakles were approaching him from either side, both looking like predators as they zoomed in on him. By the looks of it, they had been in another one of their stupid little quarrels.

"Don't you dare touch my baby brother", growled Triton protectively and stepped forward.

"Are we feeling feisty today, little angel?", asked Herakles with a little glare, sneaking one arm around Triton's waist to rest his hand upon his ass. "Do you want a spanking, little one?"

Thanatos however looked past their Christmas angel and into the barn, spotting the five years younger version of Triton, talking in hushed voices to the reindeer. "He's cute, I have to hand him that. But _you_ are ours. As we are yours. We're not interested in him. That aside, he's meant to be Jason's and Nico's. We're not going to touch him, he's supposed to belong to them."

"...I don't like that either", muttered Triton with an upset frown.

"You're cute when you pout", chuckled Thanatos, kissing his lover slowly.

"Tri! Oh. Are those your boyfriends, Tri?", asked the innocent, little angel.

Triton, Thanatos and Herakles turned toward the younger boy, who just stood there, looking all the part of an angel. His bright, blinding smile, the large, innocent eyes, white wings spread behind his back, his body curving in that tempting shape, wrapped only into a thin and tightly fit, white dress that barely reached mid-thigh. Herakles could see himself bending the little one over, if not for the fact that he already had one of those. His grip on Triton's ass tightened possessively. Angels were made to tempt them, to please them, give them a way to blow off steam and to calm them down.

"You could say that, little one", agreed Thanatos with a smile. "I'm Thanatos, that's Herakles."

"Great!", exclaimed the boy, eyes sparkling brightly. "Tri talks about you all the time when he's home! I'm glad to finally meet you. My name is Percy. Well, Perseus, but we call me Percy."

"We do, huh?", chuckled Thanatos and leaned over to ruffle Percy's hair.

"Yupp. Because I hate being called Perseus", nodded Percy, dodging the hand.

"Our brothers are going to have a lot of fun with this one", muttered Herakles.

"Your brothers?", asked Percy intrigued. "Are they around my age? Because I really... I've been so looking forward to coming here and meeting others and making friends, but if everyone is as _old_ as Tri, that's totally no fun at all. When can I meet them? Can they show me around? Because Tri had been looking constipated ever since dad said I'd be coming here now too."

Triton grunted and Thanatos and Herakles tried not to laugh. They all knew why Triton was being grumpy. Not because of Percy, but because of the potential of what Jason and Nico would do to Percy. Even Herakles had to lean down and ruffle Percy's hair at that innocence.

"Why don't you run off and take a look around, shrimp?", grunted Herakles mischievously.

"No!", called Triton out, looking horrified. "Stay close to me, Per—Damn it, that boy is fast."

"All the better, gives us some alone-time with you", whispered Thanatos, looking after Percy.

/break\

"Who are you, little guy?", asked a mischievous looking brunette with blue eyes.

"You're cute", commented a nearly identical brunette from above.

Percy stared at them in awe. They were flying around with shoes that had little wings attached to them. Both brunettes came down together on either side of the young angel. They started poking his wings, causing Percy to shudder, because his wings were the most sensitive part of his body.

"Hello", grinned Percy, waving a little. "I'm Percy. Who are you? And what are you doing?"

"I'm Travis, that's my brother Connor", introduced the slightly taller brunette.

"And we're the post office. We collect and sort through the wish lists", added Connor.

"Cool", whispered Percy in awe, looking around and barely dodging another deliverer.

"Chris!", called Travis wide-eyed. "Watch it! We got a newbie angel around here!"

The guy who had nearly run Percy over turned around and joined them. "Huh. So you're Poseidon's youngest then, mh? Have you already been registered by the security?"

"Registered?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head some.

"Yeah, so you're officially a member of the North Pole, get a security card to move around and not get attacked by the Yetis", explained Connor amused. "It's important if you're gonna work here."

"Y—Yetis?", asked Percy a bit afraid, eye wide. "Are they dangerous?"

"Let's go and meet some", chuckled Chris, taking Percy by the hand.

Percy yelped as he was pulled along through the air, wings flipping fast as he tried to follow. They flew away from the post office and toward another building, one that already screamed security. There were two good-looking blondes staring at screens, one male and the other female. Chris stopped shortly before them. Percy yelped and stumbled, but before he could fall over, a giant fluffy monster caught him. It was all comfortable and fluffy, but still giant and scary.

"Y—Yeti!", exclaimed Percy scared, flying off some and hiding in a corner on the ceiling.

"Relax, kiddo", snorted Chris amused. "They're only called Yetis. They aren't really beasts."

The one who had caught him pushed the hood of what was apparently a very fluffy jacket off, revealing a brunette woman. She stared at Percy as though he was a weirdo and then she leaned over to pull Chris into a short kiss. Percy was totally amazed and dashed down.

"You kissed him!", exclaimed Percy excited. "That is so cute."

"If you call me cute again, I will rip your feathery little wings out", grunted Clarisse irritated.

"Why?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head. "Love is cute. Dad and mom love each other. And Tri loves his boyfriends. I've read a lot of fairy tales too. I like love."

"You need to meet our girlfriend's department then", declared the female blonde behind the screen, getting up. "Hey, by the way. I'm Annabeth, I'm the head of the intelligence around here. And you must be the new angel. Listen here, you're gonna fill some forms, we'll take a picture of you for your security pass and then we'll show you around. How's that sound?"

One of the other Yetis stood next to Annabeth, a beautiful Latina beneath the white fur-coat. "Our girlfriend Piper is part of the love-department. You know, spreading all the romantic feelings that increase during the Christmas season. There's also cookies."

"Oh, I love cookies!", exclaimed Percy, nodding wildly. "I can't wait to see everything. I only saw the barn so far, but there is so much in this little town. I've never met an elf either! Are they really pocket-sized? I heard they're pocket-sized and mischievous."

"The post office is more mischievous than the elves", muttered Clarisse amused, one arm around her mischievous boyfriend. "And the elves aren't exactly pocket-sized. Smaller than us Yetis yes, but not that tiny. At least not _all_ of them. Now, let's get your picture taken, brat."

/break\

Paper work was _confusing_. Sure, Percy knew how to read and write and stuff, but some of the things Annabeth asked him hadn't even made sense. His clothes size, his height and weight and what his favorite flavor was. Very odd. But the picture they had taken of him had been adorable – according to Reyna, Annabeth and Chris, at least. Clarisse apparently didn't like him a lot, because she didn't like being called cute. Percy had no idea why though. Love was cute, so what was the problem? Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. Now that he was standing in the workshop, together with Annabeth and Reyna. They were animatedly talking to a pretty brunette who had introduced herself as Piper. Percy liked the level of affection between them. Annabeth and Reyna had been holding hands the whole way and now there was a constant way of touching between all three of them, only tender caresses every now and then, but Percy could feel himself longing for that too.

As always, this feeling put him down some, so he decided to turn his back on them and explore some. The workshop was busy with elves – human-sized, but still with the pointy ears and all of them constantly tinkering. There were also the gorgeous ones, the ones responsible for the love.

"Oh, that is cute. What is it?", asked Percy in total awe.

"That's Leo and he's ours", stated a voice from behind.

Percy frowned confused and lifted his head some, first noticing the elf holding the little metal dragon that Percy had been admiring. Then Percy turned around to notice a broad Yeti with a gorgeous, chocolate-skinned female sitting on his lap. They were grinning amused.

"I think he was talking about Festus and not me", muttered the blushing elf. "Hello, I'm Leo. And that's Festus, my newest invention. He's a sentient robot. Aren't you, Festus?"

The little robotic dragon chirped and rubbed its head against Leo's hand. Percy cooed impressed.

"This is amazing and you did it all on your own?", gasped Percy, slowly reaching out.

"Yep", nodded Leo, looking mighty proud. "So, you're Poseidon's youngest then?"

"Why does everybody know that?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head.

"Because you, Poseidon and Triton _really_ look a lot alike", said the dark-skinned girl amused. "My name is Hazel, by the way. I'm a kind of attendant to Nico. Also, the girlfriend of the cute elf there."

Said 'cute elf' smiled brightly at that and stood to climb onto the Yeti's lap, all snuggled up to Hazel. Percy stared at them enviously. Leo looked so content against Hazel and the tall guard looked very happy with the two petites on his lap, his thick arms wound around them.

"The silent, big guy is Frank", introduced Leo after another beat of silence.

"Right. Sorry. Haze and Leo tend to distract me", grinned Frank sheepishly. "Nice to meet you."

"There seem to be a lot of happy couples around here", observed Percy, biting his lower lip.

"You're standing in the middle of love's headquarters", laughed a voice, soft and ringing like bells. "Sweetheart, who doesn't find true love at the North Pole was never meant to love at all."

Together with Annabeth, Piper and Reyna came another female, one of immense beauty. She was accompanied by an elf easily the size of a Yeti. The beauty and the giant elf were holding hands too.

"That's Beckendorf, the head of the workshop. His mate Silena, head of the love-department", introduced Annabeth with a smile. "And Silena is right. They work the magic of love here, who doesn't find true love at the North Pole will never manage."

"And _you_ , my dear...", started Silena with a secretive smile. "You have absolutely no idea what lays ahead of you, don't you? Oh, believe me, love has a lot in store for you."

Percy blushed and smiled at her shyly. Pretty girls made him nervous. He never really grew up around girls, so he never really knew how to deal with them. But her words were encouraging.

"If he wants to learn more about the magic of love, why don't you take him to the garden?", suggested Beckendorf as he kissed Silena's cheek. "Leo and I have a lot of work to do still."

"Our cue to leave", muttered Frank upset, pulling Leo in for a short kiss before standing up.

"Why don't you two come with me and Annabeth, while Silena and Piper show Percy the garden?", offered Reyna amused. "We need to go through the security motions for Christmas Eve."

"I know, I know", sighed Hazel disappointed. "So much stress..."

"You shouldn't let Nico burden you with so many of his responsibilities", advised Annabeth.

"Can't help it, he's like a brother to me", shrugged Hazel amused. "Come on, Frank."

Frank did not look pleased as he put the little elf down. Leo grinned and leaned up to peck his cheek for a last time. Percy looked at them briefly before Silena and Piper pulled him along and outside again. He felt like a doll, being pulled along from one end to the other without a say in it.

"What's the garden?", asked Percy as Silena and Piper led the way.

"You surely already saw Christmas trees, didn't you? We grow them there", smiled Silena. "Or better yet, Lady Demeter and her department grow them. And mistletoe too, which is _very_ important for our department. A kiss beneath the mistletoe, oh, isn't that nice?"

She heaved a sigh, a dreamy expression on her face. Percy blinked surprised and a little confused.

"I don't know. I never kissed nobody", shrugged the angel, wings twitching a little.

"Of course you haven't", grinned Piper amused, knowing that first kiss belonged to Jason and Nico.

Now Percy was even more confused, but a dozen beautifully decorated Christmas trees managed to distract him all too soon. The 'garden' was beautiful and colorful and put him into a merry mood right away. There were five people sitting around a garden table, chatting away happily.

"Lady Demeter! It is so good to see you!", exclaimed Silena as she stormed over.

The oldest, a round, brunette woman, smiled and stood to hug her briefly. "Ah, Poseidon's boy."

"I have a name! If all of you can memorize that I'm my dad's son, why don't you know my name?!", complained Percy, irritated at this point. "My name is Percy. I'm Percy. Not 'Poseidon's son'."

"You're feisty", pointed the younger brunette woman out, looking amused. "I'm Persephone, wife of Hades and daughter of Demeter. There's no shame in defining yourself over your family, darling."

"Maybe not. But I'm still my own person", countered Percy with a pout.

"You're cute", smiled Demeter, ruffling his hair. "Those are Katie, Grover and Juniper. Children, why don't you show _Percy_ around? Get him comfortable with everything?"

"Hey, man. Good to meet you", greeted Grover with a grin, twirling his goatee.

While the three teens stood, Silena and Piper sat down to chat with Demeter and Persephone. Grover and Juniper were _holding hands_ – and what was it with all the happy couples, kissing and looking at each other with loving eyes and freaking holding hands?! Percy was not going to survive a whole week in this fest of happiness and love while being all on his own.

"I am turning into Ebeneezer Grinch", groaned Percy in realization.

"...I think you're mixing something up there", pointed Katie out, cocking one eyebrow.

"I think he's adorable", laughed Juniper amused.

Percy grinned sheepishly and blushed.

/break\

So it turned out that Katie the gardener and Malcolm from intelligence were a thing too. Percy started to think that the love-life gossip was surely making up for the lack of Netflix around here. Katie had accompanied him back to the security headquarters when it was time to collect his finished security pass. From there on, he was sort of left to his own devices, because apparently everyone was pretty busy with work too. And Percy, not wanting to cause anyone any trouble, just smiled and told them he would be fine on his own.

He was _not_ fine on his own. Sure, he had seen the security center, the post office, the workshop, the barn, the garden, but he had _no_ idea where he could find a toilet, where the kitchen was or where he was supposed to sleep! He had been handed from one guide to the next, all probably assuming the last one had taken the task of showing him the basics. And seeing as everyone was so busy, Percy didn't want to interrupt and ask anyone for directions. Frowning a little, he noticed that he actually also kind of didn't really know what his job was in all of this. He hadn't seen a single angel aside from himself and Triton yet. Speaking of, he also had no idea where Tri was.

Rubbing his upper arms, Percy made his way back to the barn. He _knew_ Tri took care of the reindeer, so chances were high he would return there, right? And even if not, surely Percy would live through a night in the hay. He shuddered. Maybe beneath the hay. Out here in the snow it was freezing and all he was wearing was his short, white dress. It was shoulderless, revealing his collarbone and neck, the silk only reaching the middle of his thighs and that only barely too. The material felt nice against his skin, especially the way it rubbed against his cock when he was walking. The thing was embarrassingly tight, giving away his lite frame. It was weird, all his life, his dad and big brother had been overly protective. Everything even remotely revealing or tight had been taken away from him, whenever a guy or girl would approach him, Tri would be growling until they'd run with their tails between their legs (figuratively and in some cases of magical beings also quite literally). So it had been strange for Percy when they had dressed him up so nicely and mom had made his hair and prettied him up. He assumed it to be so he would be making a good first impression at his new work-place, but he _hoped_ it would have the side-effect of a nice looking boyfriend he could hold hands with. Hopefully, Triton won't chase any potential suitors away around here, considering that it was their work-place and Tri couldn't just growl at everyone.

" _Little boss! You're back!_ ", exclaimed the head of the reindeer.

Percy smiled brightly at the black, beautiful reindeer. "Hello, Blackjack. Yes, I... guess I'll be spending the night with you. The way I saw it, every... department has their sleeping quarters in the upper floors of the houses of their headquarters. But... the barn doesn't have a second floor, so I don't really know where _I_ am supposed to sleep... Hay it is then."

" _You will find your place soon_ ", promised another reindeer named Guido.

Guido nudged him encouragingly from the side as Scipio gave him a nudge from the back, causing Percy to stumble and fall into the hay. Well, it surely was more comfortable than the naked floor, at least. Tempest walked up to him, a blanket caught between his teeth while Blackjack pushed the hay up to pile around Percy comfortably. The young angel smiled as the reindeer build him a nest. Blackjack, who seemed to have grown rather fond of Percy during that first hour Percy had spend at the North Pole, talking to the reindeer in the barn, laid down next to him. Smiling softly, Percy curled together against the black reindeer, resting his head on the soft fur of Blackjack's flank.

"Thank you, Blacky", yawned Percy, snuggling up to the black reindeer.

" _You're welcome, little boss_ ", replied Blackjack, nudging Percy's shoulder with his antlers.

" _If you really wanna warm up, I'll ride you good and long and hard, pretty boy_ ", offered the fifth reindeer – Arion. " _You're so pretty, would be even prettier beneath me, screaming-_ "

" _Stop it, pervert_ ", warned Scipio sternly. " _Let the poor foal sleep._ "

Percy hummed in agreement, pulling the blanket tightly around himself and lifting his wings to cocoon him in a feathery bed of warmth and safety from the perverted brown reindeer.

/break\

"I love you, Jay, but if you don't submit now and spread your legs, this will turn nasty."

"Funny thing, Nick, I just wanted to say the same to you."

Nico, an olive-skinned boy with wild, dark curls and even darker eyes, glared at the handsome blonde hovering above him, sky-blue eyes sparkling with a challenge that Nico was more than willing to take on. Growling a bit, Nico flipped them over and pinned Jason to the bed.

They loved each other, they truly did. But both their races – Santas and Ruperts – were dominant races. They normally mated with other races, like elves, nymphs and the like, to reproduce. That two dominants like them would fall in love with each other though; that was rare. Especially considering that the North Pole was a center for magical creatures, many of mixed dominant and submissive tendencies, some even purely submissive. But Jay and Nico loved each other.

"The fuck are you two doing here?"

Jason groaned annoyed and rolled over to glare at his older brother. Herakles was a jerk and Jason _hated_ his brother. But as long as Jason was officially unmated – what kind of old-fashioned bull was it that he couldn't officially mate Nico, just because both of them had dominant tendencies?! – he had to live at home. Where his big brother happened to live too.

"Just move out if I annoy you so much. You already got your submissive, little plaything", hissed Jason annoyed. "Nico and I are in the middle of something here, so get lost."

"Dumbass", grunted Herakles, equally annoyed. " _I_ will stay in this house, together with my mate and our... add-on. _You_ can move in with... whatever _he_ is to you. That's how it is supposed to be. Besides, that's not what I'm talking about. Why are you here, playing with the Rupert, instead of collecting your little angel to play with him?"

Nico, who did not appreciate being called either a whatever or a Rupert, because he didn't define himself over his race, glared at the annoying older Santa. Herakles smirked at him.

"What are you talking about?", asked Nico, fingers digging into Jason's shoulder.

"Triton's baby-brother arrived earlier today", replied Thanatos, pushing past Herakles. "The three of us got a little distracted in the barn for a while, but now it's even past dinner-time. I assumed you would be too busy showing the little angel around, or showing him a good time at least."

"Really? He's here?", gasped Nico, breathless with desire. "Where?"

"As they just said, my brother arrived today, but we assumed the two of you already claimed him", interrupted Triton, looking beyond pissed. "Those two had me tied to the bloody balks for hours, thinking that would give you two an advantage before I come to protect my baby brother."

"Figures you two would be too useless to even do that", muttered Herakles and rolled his eyes.

"So hold on, an unmated, submissive, little angel is walking around out there, all alone?", grunted Jason sharply and pushed Nico off so both of them could get up. "And no one got us?!"

"Not our fault that you spend too much time screwing each other instead of tracking down a cute piece of ass", snorted Herakles. "Now, will you _leave_ so we can get to the screwing?"

"Ew", grunted Jason and shuddered. "TMI. Come on, Nick. Let's go and track down our angel."

"Why didn't our dads inform us though?", asked Nico confused as he got up.

"Most likely because our dads are too busy fucking their own submissive little angel", suggested Thanatos amused. "You know how hard it is to separate father and Lord Zeus from Poseidon during the Christmas season. A lot of build-up tension that needs to be taken care of before the big day rolls around. That's the role of our alluring little angels, after all."

He slapped Triton's flank once, to make a point (and to make Triton blush, because the angel looked just too cute when he was blushing). Nico and Jason groaned and left before any more details about their brothers' and fathers' sex-life could be discussed. Sure, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon all had respective other mates too, but Persephone, Hera and Amphitrite were all of 'normal' tendencies – not overly dominant or overly submissive. Whereas Hades and Zeus were dominant and needed a submissive partner beneath them, just like Poseidon was submissive and craved someone to dominate him. It was how this arrangement had first come into play. That Herakles and Thanatos had started fighting over the right to fuck Triton had been a little surprising at first, but it had soon turned into a good solution to keep the two dominants from smashing each other's heads in. So when Hades was expecting his second-born, Zeus had felt competitive and gotten Hera pregnant too – as though to show that hah, Hades was not the only potent male around. When the two little boys had been born, the North Pole soon realized it would turn into a third round of Zeus VS Hades and Herakles VS Thanatos. Expectations had weighed heavy on Poseidon, but he had provided the missing heir on his side. The age-difference though had caused Jason and Nico to meet earlier and thus become mates, a year before Percy would be of legal mating age and with that, allowed to work in Olympus, living in the town of Atlantis at the outskirts of the North Pole, together with his parents. At first, Nico's and Jason's blossoming love had kept them at bay, had even made some question if Percy would be necessary for them. The older they grew, the longer the two dominants were intimately involved, the harsher did their fights for dominance grow and about three months ago, they all had realized that they _needed_ Percy to become off-age.

/break\

All Jason and Nico found ten minutes later in the barn was a ball of fluffy, white feathers, curled together on the hay. Exchanging a curious look, the two boys knelt down in front of the ball.

"Hey there, little one", whispered Nico softly, caressing the white feathers. "Wake up."

A groan and the ball tightened, wings twitching in irritation, trying to shrug Nico off. Jason snorted amused and walked around the whiteness, leaning down to gather it all in his arms, pressed against his chest. Getting up again, he shifted the fluffy feathered thing until it was laying comfortable.

"I think he's in a coma", commented the blonde amused. "Let's bring him home."

"I just want to see him", sighed Nico annoyed. "I want to meet him..."

"Shut uuup, wanna sleep...", mumbled a soft voice.

"Rude little thing", chided Nico amused, pulling on a feather.

"Ouch", whimpered the angel, pulling his wings back some. "Who's poking me...? Stop it."

The wings were lowered to reveal the cutest little angel ever. Jason stopped in his tracks, staring surprised. Nico liked his lips eagerly. Sea-green eyes stared up at them innocently, sun-kissed skin wrapped around lite muscles, a white and _very_ short white dress that revealed rather long and luscious legs. He was absolutely stunning and beautiful. Rubbing his eyes, staring with an open mouthed expression, he looked from Jason to Nico and back again.

"Hello, who are you? Why are you poking me? And... uh... carrying me?", asked the angel.

"I'm Jason, that's my mate Nico", stated Jason. "I'm a Santa, he's a Rupert."

"Oh. You're my cousins", nodded Percy in understanding, smiling a little. "Hello. I've been looking forward to meeting you! I don't understand why dad never even took me to Olympus to at least meet the family. I mean, he and his brothers are really close too, aren't they? Dad comes here at least every weekend and even the whole December because of the Christmas season..."

"Very close, yes", nodded Nico with an amused grin.

"It's because you weren't off-age", stated Jason, shifting Percy a little. "Gods, you're gorgeous."

"Uhm... thank you", mumbled Percy, blushing brightly. "My name in Percy. Where are we going?"

"Home, little angel", answered Nico, reaching out to caress the messy black hair. "Or were you planning on actually living in the barn? An unmated submissive shouldn't live out in the open. Olympus may be a center for finding 'true love' but that doesn't mean there aren't perverts or horny unmated dominants around here too. It's obvious you'll be staying with us."

"Why?", asked Percy confused, trying to get up. "Why can't I stay with Tri and daddy?"

"Triton is staying with our big brothers at Jason's place and your father is staying at our place too, most of the time", said Nico. "Some times your dad is also staying at Jason's place."

"Why...?", asked Percy, now even beyond confused.

"You have no idea", grunted Jason surprised. "Your dad's mated to my dad and to Nico's dad. Your brother is mated to our brothers. It's a... family-thing. Now that you're here, things will change a bit. And I'm looking forward to that. You and me will be moving in with Nico's family, since our older brothers are living with my father. To make things easier."

"Me... what...?", stammered Percy, pushing harder against Jason's chest.

The angel grunted as he got off the blonde, flapping his wings to fly in front of the boys. Jason stared stunned up at Percy as he found himself on his butt. Okay, being pushed around by a submissive, that was a first. Nico helped Jason up and then walked over to Percy, glaring.

"Don't be so cheeky, little angel", warned Nico, not very amused. "The only one who gets to push that one around am I. Now be a good boy and come down here again."

"Like heaven I will!", exclaimed Percy wide-eyed. "You're both crazy and I have _no idea_ what you're talking about! What do you even want from me?!"

"You, obviously", stated Nico slowly. "You did get the point where your dad is our dads' submissive and your big brother is our big brothers' submissive. You were literally conceived to be ours."

"Yeah, no", grunted Percy, flipping over to float upside-down.

"Excuse me?", asked Jason seriously, approaching the angel.

"I want true love, I want to be courted. I want a _gentleman_ , not two neanderthals who think they can just pick me up and carry me to their cave", grunted Percy, rising higher. "Get lost. Both of you."

"Did we seriously just get told off by the boy who was born to be ours?", grunted Nico stunned.

"We should maybe talk to our... brothers... about this", sighed Jason in defeat.

/break\

"Why the _fuck_ are you interrupting me when I'm in the middle of fucking Triton?!"

"Yeah, I'm not happy about this either", sighed Jason and made a face.

"What do you want?", asked Thanatos, a little calmer than the irritated blonde.

"He just pushed us off and flew away", muttered his little brother, sitting down.

"What did you _do_?", asked Triton sharply, pushing past both his dominants.

"We just told him that we would be bringing him home because he's ours", shrugged Jason.

"So you were being regular, dominant neanderthals", snorted Triton unimpressed. "How about you try a _new_ approach? Flowers and cookies, for example. Explaining the situation to him, making him feel _special_ and _loved_ and, you know, courting him. You morons."

"You're so in for a spanking later on. I'm the only one who insults my bratty brother", muttered Herakles and rolled his eyes. "Besides, don't listen to him. Those submissive little sluts just need someone strong enough to hold them down and fuck them senseless. He'll be eternally grateful once you knotted him well and filled him. It's all they really want."

"If you listen to him, I will smack the both of you", warned Triton and stood up, looming over Nico and Jason, rather tall even though he was a submissive. "If you rape my baby-brother, I will violate you equally bad, I promise you that. _No one_ will hurt my little brother."

"Woah, slow down", muttered Nico, backing off some. "No one said _anything_ about raping him!"

"Yeah, man", huffed Jason with a glare. "I always assumed that submissives just... melt away when they see a dominant. I thought he'd run into our open arms and beg us for it when he saw us..."

"Why am I even surprised...? You were raised by Zeus and _this one_!", grunted Triton, shaking his head and pointing at Herakles, right before turning to Nico. "But _you_ , I was hopeful for. Thany is such a gentleman, I thought _he_ had taught you better."

And suddenly, Thanatos found himself at the receiving end of his beloved mate's disapproving glare. "L—Love... I... It's weird talking to your little brother about these things. Or have you ever told Percy how to behave when he encounters a dominant?"

"Of course I did. When one tried to grope him, he's supposed to kick him between the legs", shrugged Triton seriously. "I also told him to _never_ go with a dominant stranger."

"That explains why he ran away...", muttered Nico frustrated. "Great. And now?"

"I'd say you should do as Triton said, because Triton is basically always right", stated Thanatos.

"And _that_ is how you treat your submissive", smiled Triton and sat down on Thanatos' lap. "Be charming and nice. Do whatever you did to land each other, for heaven's sake."

Jason and Nico exchanged a confused look and nodded slowly.

/break\

"Thank you for the cookies, ma'am", chimed Percy reluctantly, nibbling a chocolate cookie.

"No problem, my dear", smiled the brunette woman standing in front of the stove. "I _am_ responsible for hospitality and the home. My name is Hestia, so please don't call me ma'am, Percy."

"Thank you, ma... Hestia", nodded Percy, all cuddled up beneath two blankets.

Hestia smiled amused. She had been in the middle of making chocolate cookies when there had been a bird flying against her kitchen's window. Turned out the 'bird' was a young angel who had lost his orientation after a traumatizing encounter with two dominants. Seeing as she was the head of the department of home and hearth, she did the obvious thing and took the boy in, giving him a blanket, hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies. The little angel looked up at her adoringly for it.

"So, tell me. What did those horrible, horrible dominants look like?", asked Hestia concerned.

"One was this tall, strong blonde with electric, blue eyes. He had a cute scar over his lip and _really_ strong arms, because he just carried me around like I weight nothing, but I _do_ ", started Percy slowly, snuggling more up to his blanket. "The other looked really exotic, with this nougat-like skin and the high cheekbones and cutely messy curls..."

"Sounds _really_ horrible", agreed Hestia with an amused smile.

Percy blushed furiously and averted his eyes some. "I've never seen a dominate before. My parents kept me _really_ sheltered. I ever only met submissives and those without tendencies... It was strange to meet real dominants. They smell seriously _great_. And they were good-looking, but they were jerks. Like I'm some prize they could just take with them just because they were good-looking."

"I like you, Percy. You fit right in here", chuckled Hestia, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you", mumbled Percy flustered. "And... it's really okay if I stay here? I mean, I can totally sleep in the barn, really. It's not that uncomfortable and Blacky seems to have adopted me..."

"I'm not putting you into the barn like you're some animal", chided Hestia with a frown. "You are part of the family, after all. I have a lot of little helper in my kitchen and they're all sleeping here. It's regulation that every worker has a room in the upper floors of their work-place, each department having its own house. Santa Zeus has, of course, his own house with his family, as does Rupert Hades and his family. But your father lives in Atlantis, he never saw a reason in getting his own place here. Whenever he stays here, he's staying with either Zeus or Hades."

"I didn't even know dad was... uh... intimate with them", mumbled Percy upset, frowning. "Why didn't I know that? And the dominants, they said I was... born to be theirs... Why..."

"You... sort of were", admitted Hestia, knitting her eyebrows concerned and resting one hand on Percy's knee. "I'm sorry, darling. But a Santa and a Rupert had always been the pillars of the North Pole. Since both are dominant races, they _need_ a submissive to settle them. Our father Kronos was a hybrid, half Santa and half Rupert. But without a submissive, he went... crazy. He thrived for more power and when my siblings and I overthrew him, we wanted to change things. Like Hera, Demeter and I, Poseidon was only mildly magical. It often happens when hybrids reproduce with humans. We sisters put our magic together to turn Poseidon into an angel, because we knew we needed a submissive to settle Zeus and Hades if we wanted a peaceful future. Business had become easier with more than one Santa and more than one Rupert. Herakles and Thanatos do a good job, but they grew unruly. Your big brother was essential here. By the time Jason and Nico were born, it was obvious to us all that we _needed_ another Christmas angel. That is the reason why you were conceived, Percy, but it doesn't mean that your family loves you any less now that they have you."

"But they essentially already sold me over to those two dominants even before I was born", whispered Percy, looking like a kicked, little puppy with wings. "I can't believe that..."

"Zeus and Hades are _very_ good to your father, Herakles and Thanatos are as good to your brother and we all know that Jason and Nico will be wonderful to you", assured Hestia and stood. "But enough of that now. Come with me, I'll bring you to an empty room and get you settled. It's getting late and I'm sure you had an exhausting and adventurous day."

"I did", yawned Percy and nodded slowly. "Thank you. Again."

"You're welcome. Again", chuckled Hestia.

/break\

The night had sucked. He had been haunted by nightmares of the dominants returning and just taking him with them to some unknown place, or him turning them away and running off home just to find his parents being disappointed, sending him away because he didn't fulfill that one purpose of his life. Either way, he had woken up multiple times, crying softly to himself.

So when morning crawled around and he woke up from the sunlight tickling his nose, he was not fit at all. He felt like just rolling over and hiding beneath the blanket, but the smell of fresh pancakes kept him awake. He remembered the kind and sweet head of the kitchen and wondered if perhaps Hestia was trying to cheer him up with a sweet treat, so he decided to get up.

"Ah, good morning, gorgeous. Did you sleep well?"

Percy's head snapped over to stare at the smirking Rupert. Nico was sitting at his bed, holding a tablet filled with pancakes, blueberries and chocolate sauce. Jason was awkwardly shifting where he stood beside Nico, clutching a pitcher of what looked like freshly squeezed orange-juice.

"G—Get out of here, or I'll scream", warned Percy and scooted back against the wall.

"This is a peace-offering, okay?", grunted Jason displeased. "We're... sorry about yesterday."

"You... are?", asked Percy cautiously, tilting his head.

"Look, we never really had contact with a submissive. Only with mated submissives and that's, well, different. We don't know how to behave around a submissive that we want", explained Nico softly. "We just assumed it was... natural. We saw you and wanted you, so taking you with us to the safety of our home was the logical thing to do. We now realize that it may have seemed slightly... rape-y... And we want to apologize for that. We just... _really_ suck at this courting-thing. When Jay and I got together, we just... kissed heatedly one day and the next we were together. There was no asking questions or contemplating feelings, it was just pure chemistry, I guess."

"So, since your chemistry-detector seems to be broken, we asked our brothers what to do to make a submissive fall for us. My brother's input was not appreciated by your brother, so I think if you want to blame _anyone_ for yesterday, blame our family", muttered Jason with a glare.

"What he is trying to say", growled Nico, elbowing Jason hard. "Is that we want to _try_ courting you, if we haven't scared you off before. I'm sorry, once again. Please accept our apologetic pancakes."

"You... made them yourself?", inquired Percy reluctantly, crawling closer.

"I don't believe in dominants cooking, neither does dad, so I never learned. But Nico learned from his mother, so... he cooked", admitted Jason, shifting a little. "But I squeezed the oranges, see?"

Percy wanted to feel offended that Jason was old-fashioned enough to believe that the submissive belonged in the kitchen, but he had such an adorable look on his face as he offered Percy the orange-juice, it was hard to be angry at the blonde. Smiling a little, the angel reached out and took the offered orange-juice. Jason was still standing, as though he tried not to offend Percy by penetrating his personal space bubble. Percy started to eat slowly, licking his lips.

"Mh, this is very good", purred the angel, his wings flipping in excitement.

"Thank you. I help out a lot in the kitchen", smiled Nico amused.

"So, how do you work? I mean, you're both dominants and one of you has ridiculously old-fashioned opinions and the other makes delicious pancakes?", asked Percy a little confused.

"It's why we work", shrugged Jason, hands in his jeans. "Nick does all the submissive shit around the house, like clean up after me, cooking for us..."

"And I get tired of this shit", grunted Nico, shaking his head. "I mean, I enjoy cooking, but Jason starts to be disillusioned that I'm a submissive. Our relationship is going to fall apart if we don't find ourselves a cute, little submissive soon. You're _very_ cute, by the way."

"T—Thank you", whispered Percy embarrassed, blushing a little.

"So, is this courting-thing already working?", asked Jason curiously.

Both Nico and Percy gave him a deadpanned expression for that. "Why don't you go and do some... work? I'm sure your dad has something for you to do. I'll take care of this 'courting-thing'."

"If you say so, Nick", shrugged Jason, leaning in to kiss Nico and then also leaning over to kiss Percy's cheek. "You _are_ cute. And I'm sure you'd look even cuter naked."

After Jason left the room, Nico turned to Percy with an apologetic look. "Even when he's trying to be sweet, he often ends up 'practical' and 'logical', or at least what applies to those in his mind. I swear, sometimes I feel like he's fresh out of ancient Rome or something."

"It's okay", nodded Percy, a little amused and flattered. "It's... kinda nice. I mean, the attention. Normally, my big brother has his foot on the crotch of whoever dares to look at me too long."

"Well, then I'm glad Thany is distracting him right now", muttered Nico uncomfortable.

"So... What... uhm... will happen next?", asked Percy unsure, eating the last bit.

"If... you are more comfortable here, you can surely stay here. Hestia is a very honest and friendly person, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. But me and Jay, we'd like for you to stay with us. We live in the guest house of my father's property. You don't have to be _with_ us right away. You could sleep in the guest-room for the time being, just... test how good you get along with us", offered Nico.

"Uhm... I... I guess. If your mate stops manhandling me, because I don't like that. I can walk myself and I can even _fly_ , which neither of you can! So... don't do that", said Percy after a moment.

"Can... try", nodded Nico slowly. "I mean, it'll be hard, because you're hot and cute and it's hard to not just pull you up against my chest to cuddle you and hold you to protect you."

Percy's head was red as the Christmas decoration. "T—That actually sounds kinda... nice..."

"Can I, then?", asked Nico, opening his arms wide and looking at Percy softly. "I promise I won't touch any... inappropriate places. Just hold you while we talk some more, mh?"

Percy was reluctant as he looked at the dominant, but then he felt his wings taking matters into their own hands. His inner submissive angel was yearning for this new thing, had been longing for a dominant for the last two years now. Before he even registered what was happening, he found himself cuddled up against a firm chest, with Nico's arms around his waist.

They spend hours curled together like that, swapping life-stories – Nico telling Percy about Olympus and life as a Rupert around here, while Percy told Nico about Atlantis.

/break\

Jason was feeling _awful_ when he walked over to the Ruperts' house. He had the most awkward conversation with his father and big brother about how Herakles was the heir to the sleight, so Herakles, Thanatos and Triton were living in the guest house of the Santas and Jason, now that he had a potential submissive, would be moving into the guest house of the Ruperts, together with Nico and Percy. Because he was only a second-rate Santa, huh? It pissed him off a little.

What pissed him off even more was that he was so bad with the cute sub. He had no idea how to deal with the cutie. He really had thought it would be as easy as picking him up and carrying him over to their home to keep him. Nico was great at those things. He had the pretty thing already wrapped around his little finger, most likely. And Jason was left behind.

"Honey, I'm home", called Jason out sarcastically.

"Great! I made dinner! Nico left for work a while back, but he promised to be back in time."

Jason blinked a few times, wildly confused. Putting his stuff down – dad had kindly asked him to pack up and leave right away, because apparently screwing Poseidon was easier with Jason out of the house – he made his way deeper into the house, just to find the cute angel in the kitchen, wearing an apron over his too-short white dress. Jason took a moment to just stare and be confused.

"Come again?", requested the blonde overwhelmed.

"Nico and I, we talked for hours", smiled Percy brightly as he turned around. "He told me all about you and how sweet and caring you can be and how his life with you has been so far and... well, I'm really looking forward to meeting you. Nico and I agreed that I'd be sleeping in the guest room for now while we get to know each other better. Now sit down, dinner will be ready soon."

Jason blushed a little. Not just because Percy's smile was so breathtaking, but also because he was feeling guilty. He should have known that Nico wouldn't leave him behind. Heck, knowing Nico, he probably had portrait Jason as some kind of hero or stuff.

"Eh, thank you for that", nodded the blonde, slowly approaching. "A—And I'm saying that because it is _totally_ not your duty to cook for us just because you're a submissive. See? I'm learning."

"Gosh, you really _are_ cute when you're trying", laughed Percy amused, shaking his head.

/break\

Somehow Percy changed things even without a mate-bond with either Nico or Jason. The following year passed with Percy taking care of them, of the house and of the reindeer. He got settled, spend most of his free time either in the kitchen with Hestia, or the gardens with Grover. Over the past months, he had especially befriended Grover, Annabeth and Leo.

Today was the first of December, which meant that Poseidon had returned to Olympus again. Due to Poseidon having a mate and a business in Atlantis, he always only spend December in Olympus. To be honest, Percy hadn't missed his dad as much as he thought he would – the people around here really were like a family. But it still felt amazing to hug his dad again. Jason and Nico were out with their fathers to give Percy some alone time with Poseidon before Zeus and Hades could jump Poseidon and keep him from the younger angel. Percy smiled softly, appreciating the gesture and appreciating his dad's hug even more. Still hugging, he kicked the door close behind his dad.

"Oh, I missed you so much, my baby", whispered Poseidon, kissing Percy's head.

"I missed you too. Come! I made your favorite cookies with aunt Hestia", ordered Percy, navigating them to the couch. "I really hope you'll like them. I got pretty good at baking, you know?"

"So, just out of curiosity, what's your... life-plan?", asked Poseidon softly.

"Mh? What do you mean?", countered Percy a little lost, pushing off some.

"It's been a year, Perseus", countered Poseidon, holding Percy at arm's length.

"I know", nodded Percy slowly, reaching out for a cookie. "Where is this headed?"

"If those two boys aren't good for you, meant for you, then I... I will take you back home with me by the time New Year rolls around", declared Poseidon confidently. "You obviously haven't found love here, so I will take you back home again. Amphy found this cute dominant and she thinks he'd be a great match for you. You could move in with us again, meet him..."

"Ah... Eh... Thank you, dad", nodded Percy awkwardly, suddenly standing. "Eh, I just remember, I don't have everything for dinner tonight. I'll just go... and get it. You, wait here."

Before his father could say something else, Percy rushed out. His feet carried him to the workshop and as soon as he stumbled into it, he already had the attention of Leo. It was as though the little elf had developed some kind of Percy-radar. Frowning worried, Leo did the Leo thing to do once he noticed that his best friend was upset. He got his other important people. Namely Piper, Silena and Beckendorf. Over the last year, Percy had learned that Silena and Beckendorf were sort of parental figures to the workshop and their department and Percy too felt quite loved by them.

"What happened to you, sweetheart?", asked Silena concerned, caressing his hair.

"Dad arrived", mumbled Percy, frowning.

"But... isn't that a good thing? You haven't talked about anything else since like October", countered Piper a little confused. "You have been looking forward to this since you returned from your visit in Atlantis during the summer. So... why the long face then?"

"He says he wants to take me with him back to Atlantis, that mom got a perfect match for me since this doesn't seem to work out for me", sighed Percy, collapsing against Leo.

The elf eagerly hugged the angel. "That's rubbish! He can't take my Perce away again!"

"Well, obviously he can. Percy is still an unmated submissive, which makes his parents responsible for him", countered Piper worried. "But... do you _want_ to go back, Percy?"

"Of course not!", exclaimed the angel, wings flapping around in silent agitation. "I love it here, I love you guys, the job with the reindeer a—and I love Jay and Nick!"

"Hold on there a sec!", interrupted Silena, one hand on her hip and one eyebrow cocked. "You _love_ Jason and Nico? But you three are still not mated. So, what's going on there?"

"It's been a year now and they're great. Nico sometimes cooks with me and Jay even cleaned the bath the other week, without me having to ask. They're really trying to prove themselves and I adore that. That aside, they are _smoking_. Seriously, if all of this was up to looks, I would have been theirs since the first day, but now... I made them wait and now I don't know how... long. I mean, I can't just walk up to them and tell them 'Well, boys, I changed my mind. I so want you'. That's stupid."

"How about you just sit down together with them and _talk_ about this? About your feelings and how they changed. See where they stand with all of this", offered Beckendorf. "Because those two truly are bending into every possible direction to please you. It's been a year and they're still doing their best to court you. Most dominants drop it after a month if the submissive doesn't give in."

"Yeah, they _are_ great", sighed Percy dreamily. "And adorable! This year, they decorated the whole house in blue-silver because of me! When I came back from the barn yesterday, everything was decorated. Not in the red-green that dominates all of Olympus in the traditional Christmas spirit, or all black-silver how it's at the main house because Hades is a little old-fashioned and thinks a Rupert shouldn't have so many colors. But they went all blue because of me. Cute, right?"

"Very", agreed Silena with a small, amused smile.

"And they give such great cuddles", gasped Percy, expression growing even more dreamy. "Oh and Jason is actually a great flyer-rider with Tempest. And did you know Nico speaks Italian? It sounds _so sexy_. He even took us to Italy, me and Jason. I mean, you know that, yeah..."

"Oh no, you barely mentioned it... more than twice a day since you returned from Venice", snorted Leo amused and rolled his eyes. "Seriously man, you are so in love with them. Get them!"

Percy blushed furiously, unsure what to do. He was in love with Nico and Jason, had been for months now. Eating with both of them, chatting, having someone to come home to. They joked, watched TV, worked together even. They were sweet – even Jason, once Percy and Nico melted the old-fashioned opinions away. Percy didn't want to leave them again. He wanted to be theirs.

/break\

Percy had spend the whole day procrastinating. Spending time with Grover, chatting with Annabeth, playing pranks with Travis and Connor. Everything so he won't have to go home. For one thing to avoid his father, because he had no idea how to explain himself. For another thing so he could avoid Jason and Nico, because he had no idea how to confess his feelings.

They were so sweet, had even baked him a giant blue birthday cake and thrown a party with everyone, given him amazing gifts. And the most amazing gift of them all. They made him happy.

By the time Percy reached his home again, it was already dark. Outside as well as inside. Not a single light was on, which only left one conclusion: After having been forced to spend the day with their fathers, they now were trying to sleep off a nasty headache. He sneaked into his room on silent feet and got changed for the night. His night-gown was a pretty, ice-blue, basically see-through piece of silk that only barely covered his ass. Dark blue lace at the the rims and the thin straps that held all of this up. Nico and Jason had assured him that it would be fine if he'd want to wear boy's clothes – a big step coming from old-fashioned Jason and Percy had seen that both really only said it for his benefit, because _they_ seemed to enjoy the view quite a lot. It was tradition that angels wore dresses and Percy was actually pretty comfortable in them, so he declined.

Straightening his night-gown and taking a deep, encouraging breath, Percy left his room again. Now or never. Opening the door to Jason's and Nico's room, he slipped in. The two dominants were curled together, snoring and grunting as they were a tangle of limbs. They were so cute.

"Perce... you back...?", mumbled a tired voice as Nico cracked his eyes open.

He elbowed Jason so hard that the blonde woke up too. "Eh? Oh. Perce. We were worried."

"Worried?", echoed Percy confused. "Why is that?"

"Because you were gone for hours. Your father said you just stormed out in the middle of your conversation and you haven't returned for seven hours", stated Nico with a slight glare, sitting up.

"You worried us beyond belief", grunted Jason, also sitting up. "Come here. Now."

Percy's face lit up. So Jason was doing whatever he could to be modern, but some things were just not possible. One of them were cheeky and disobedient submissives. They had rules in this house and the first time Percy had broken them, Jason had blown a gasket. He had thrown such a fit that Percy was actually feeling seriously bad for what he had done. Nico being a Rupert and Ruperts being experts at punishment, had explained to Percy that Jason wanted him disciplined. It had been the first time that Nico had spanked him. By far not the last though, because Percy had found himself thoroughly enjoying it. So he may have broken a couple of rules a couple of times just to get punished. It had been his outlet for his submissive yearnings and by now the only way to cope with his longing for Nico and Jason. Nico's spankings were just too good.

"Y—Yes, sir", mumbled Percy flustered and crawled over to lay on Nico's lap.

Nico gulped hard. He loved and hated this to equal parts. Loved it because there was barely any feeling comparable to having Percy sprawled out on his lap, whimpering and begging while his perfect, little ass turned darker and darker. Hated it because the longing to flip Percy over and impale the needy submissive on his cock to fuck him hard was growing just stronger with each time and all the times, he had to deny himself that primal urge. It went against all of his instincts. Punishing his submissive? Yes, of course. But he was supposed to reward him afterward, for taking his punishment so well, show him that even though he broke a rule, he was still cared for and loved. Making love to him after the punishment. But Percy wasn't theirs, he was only living with them. He was only a friend. Jason and Nico had accepted that months ago. It had been hard, but they cared too much about Percy to ruin what they had. Dare he say it, they had both hopelessly fallen in love with the cute angel. And even though they weren't mates, at least Percy took care of them – cooked for them, cleaned the house, listened to their day, even allowed them to spank him (albeit Nico suspected that to be the case because Percy had some primal urges too).

"Good boy", whispered Nico softly, caressing the firm, round butt. "You can be such a good boy. Why do you always have to break our rules, my little troublemaker?"

Jason was sitting next to him, staring fascinated at the movement of Nico's hand. He sucked in a breath when Nico pushed the short dress up to reveal a naked, creamy-white butt. They had never seen it naked – normally Percy was always wearing some laced panties, most of the time blue.

"Naughty, little angel. Where's your underwear?", grunted Jason, his throat tight.

"Mh, must have slipped my mind", mumbled Percy embarrassed.

Nico took a shaky breath as he reached down to caress the soft skin. He had never demanded for Percy to slip out of his underwear for the spankings, never wanting to push his luck. But here Percy was, with that perfect, little ass all bare for Nico to spank. Taking another, more steady breath, Nico lifted his hand to let it come down on the firm butt. Percy yelped, the first time he could feel Nico's firm hand on his bare skin. Nico soon found a steady and hard rhythm, placing his hits well-spread over the white skin, so eager to turn it dark-red, completely fascinated by the color-change. Percy beneath him was whimpering, squirming at every new hit that was placed on his sore, sensitive skin. His breath was coming out in pants as more and more hits rained down on his poor, abused ass. Normally, he wore his extremely tight panties, partially so he won't be so exposed, but also because they confined his erection. Right now, he was wantonly rubbing against Nico's thighs with his hard cock, flinching at every painful swat and yet pushing back in longing every time the hand left him again, yearning for a harder punishment. It was the most intimate thing he let them do to him and he wanted to feel it for as long as possible. It was only perfect when he couldn't sit the next day, pain shooting up his spine whenever he sat down, reminding him of the delicious punishment his dominants had inflicted on him. And he wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself. Jason had secretly slipped one hand into his pajama pants, lazily jerking himself off.

"Okay, I think you've had enough, Perce", decided Nico reluctantly once the previously white cheeks were cherry-red. "You did good. Took your punishment so well, little angel."

"Oh yes, you did", agreed Jason, swatting the sore butt once hard.

Percy yelped and jumped at the unexpected hit, gasping for breath. Panting and moaning softly, Percy climbed off Nico's lap some, crawling backward and thus finding himself facing the bulge in Nico's pajama pants. His eyes darkened as he saw the tent and for once, he let his instincts take over. Mewling softly, he leaned down to nuzzle the clothed hardness, mouthing at it.

"P—Percy", stammered Nico stunned, staring down at the pretty angel.

"Mine...", whispered Percy, rubbing his cheek against the hard cock, looking up at Nico from half-lid and lust-laden eyes. "I made it, I can play with it, yes? So hard, smells so good..."

Jason and Nico exchanged a concerned look and it was Jason who took a calming breath and removed his hand from his own dick. "Percy, I think you've been going without a dominant for too long now. Come on, let go of Nico and go to your room, take a cold shower or something."

Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist in a possessive way, also pointing his ass into Jason's general direction. "No. Mine. I... ran out on my father because he wants to take me with him to Atlantis when he leaves again. Mother found a 'good match' for me."

"Oh...", whispered Jason, visibly deflating.

"But I don't want to leave!", exclaimed Percy, looking up at them pleadingly. "I love Olympus and the stables a—and I love you. I want you. I want to be yours. But I... I've been trying to find a way to tell you for months now, but I always chickened out, feeling embarrassed because I've been putting up such a fight at first, like this was admitting defeat. But if I don't tell you now, I'll lose you forever a—and I don't want that. I want to stay here with you and be yours. Please."

"Are you... sure...?", asked Nico slowly, staring deep into those sea-green depths.

"Yes", confirmed the angel, sitting up some. "Heavens, I have been fantasizing about you two for so long now. E—Every time I fuck myself on a candy cane, I picture it to be one of you..."

"Did he just say candy cane?", asked Jason stunned, staring at Nico.

"And I've been wondering why he didn't gain weight from all the candy canes he's been ordering and 'eating'...", grunted Nico surprised, turning toward Percy. "Candy canes, really?"

"What else was I supposed to do?", huffed Percy embarrassed. "Put vibrators and butt-plugs onto my Christmas wish-list, or what? You gotta work with what you have."

"You really _are_ naughty", grunted Jason and shook his head. "Come here, little angel."

He opened his arms for Percy and the submissive threw himself at Jason, lips eagerly finding Jason's. They kissed heatedly and with so much passion that even watching them was turning Nico more on than he already was – which had seemed rather impossible about three minutes ago. So of course he had to interrupt them and steal Percy for a kiss of their own. Having Percy pressed up against him, his hands sneaked down to cup the heated, sore ass, causing Percy to whimper wantonly into their kiss. Nico squeezed it hard, so hard that the wanton whimper turned into a tortured sound. Smirking victoriously against Percy's lip, Nico gave his ass another hard squeeze.

"Jay, why don't you loosen our little angel up some?", suggested Nico, kissing down Percy's neck.

"Excellent idea, love", agreed Jason with a snicker.

Nico, still gripping the firm, red cheeks tightly, pulled them apart to reveal his tight, pink hole to Jason. The blonde licked his lips eagerly as he saw it quivering, gaping as though it was trying to grip something that wasn't there. It was glistering with the submissive's internal lube and Jason was pretty sure that it was eager enough to take a cock in right away. Jason reached out to circle the hole, earning him some cute whimpers from the angel, his wings twitching in synch with his hole. It was so slick, his finger even accidentally slipped inside, getting him a gluttonous moan from Percy.

"Y—Yes, more. Too little", growled Percy, clinging onto Nico. "P—Please... your cocks... please..."

"So eager", groaned Jason greedily, adding two more fingers at once. "Sucking me in like that."

"Y—Yes, need more, come one, please", begged Percy, pushing against the blonde.

"Come on, Nick. Let's not torture the poor thing for too long", laughed Jason playfully.

Percy made a pitiful sound as his two dominants let go of him to get out of their pajamas, but all too soon, he had both of them all over himself again. Nico was cautiously placing Percy's arms around his neck, hooking Percy's legs around his waist and holding him up on his thighs. Jason was lining up behind Percy, slowly easing his cock into the wet tightness. He went slow, but it was as though Percy's ass was starving for Jason's cock, gripping it tightly and demanding more. And Jason was not going to deny that. Once he was seated inside the boy all the way up to the base of his knot, Jason leaned over to kiss Nico over Percy's shoulder, signaling for his mate to join him. Lifting Percy up some more, Nico found his way to the tight entrance too, forcing his way in next to Jason's cock. Pained whimpers mixed with wanton moans as Percy seemed torn between begging him to go slower due to the stretch and begging him to go faster because he just needed _more_. All three of them groaned relieved as Nico and Jason were seated all the way inside of Percy.

"More", demanded Percy, nails scratching Nico's back. "Fuck me. Hard."

"Mh, I think I could get used to having a modern sub if he's so greedy", whispered Jason playfully.

The two dominants started thrusting in a hard, well-paced rhythm. One hit Percy's prostate just as the other pulled out, taking turns so fast-paced that Percy was incoherent after not too long, seeing stars in pleasure. Jason had his fingers around Percy's cock, stimulating it while Nico was sucking on and biting the erect, pink nipples. Percy was a whimpering mess by the time he came hard, spraying his cum all over Nico's delicious sixpack. But it wasn't over just yet, regardless of Percy's exhaustion and blissed-out expression. No, Nico and Jason went even harder, forcing their slowly swelling knots into the tight ass. Percy whined in the most pitiful way as the two thick bases forced their way into his poor hole, swelling even more now that they were inside of him. They stretched him to a nearly impossible degree. The tortured and pained sounds coming from their submissive were the last thing both dominants needed to hit their orgasms, painting Percy's insides white, their knots not giving the cum any way out. A gluttonous groan escaped Percy's lips at the sensation of hot cum flooding his insides. He collapsed completely boneless against Jason's chest and the two dominants cautiously lowered themselves onto the bed, Percy stuck between them.

"Sh, so good, such a good little sub", cooed Jason, kissing Percy's neck and shoulders.

"So tight and delicious", praised Nico, lips pressed against the other side of Percy's neck.

Both bit down hard at the same moment, marking Percy on either side. If the angel's throat wouldn't have been so sore and if he wouldn't be as exhausted, he would have screamed in pained surprise. Be it as it was, he whimpered softly and snuggled up to both his dominants before falling asleep.

/break\

Percy grunted confused as he woke up in the morning. He felt so stretched, but something was also moving inside of him. He was also utterly sore all over. Cracking one eye open, he craned his neck to look what was going on. What he saw made him blush furiously. Jason and Nico were grinning wickedly from where they were sitting behind Percy, each holding a stack of candy canes. Jason just lowered another one into Percy's ass where, as far as Percy could see, already ten sticks were pointing out of. His blush darkened even more as Nico pushed an additional cane in.

"W—What in the world are you doing?!", exclaimed Percy embarrassed.

"You said you like playing with candy canes. It was an intriguing image and when Jay and I woke up this morning, our knots having gone down and cocks slipping out of your loose, sloppy hole, you whimpered so pathetically at the loss, we figured we'd need to fill that hole again", replied Nico.

"And then we turned it into a game", shrugged Jason, adding yet another candy cane. "Because one cane was so not enough after how much our knots stretched you. So we wanted to see how many we could fit into you and how many it would take to wake you up. But you are _such_ a wanton little slut, you just moaned and bucked up against the canes when we added more."

"H—How many...?", asked Percy, ears burning with his humiliation.

"This one is the fifteenth", stated Nico, ramming the next one into the stretched ass.

Percy gasped as all of them got driven deeper into him with the harsh thrust, rubbing against his prostate. Jason chuckled and stood, leaving the room for a moment, while Nico poked various canes with his finger to push them in deeper until they all were deep enough inside so Nico had a view on the snugly stretched pucker again. Jason returned, holding a pretty dress and a pair of pink silken panties with a cute, little bow in the front. Nico leaned down to kiss Percy's cheek and suckle on one of the canes before he too got up from the bed.

"Come on, little angel. Time to get dressed. We should tell your father that you are not leaving Olympus again. You're our angel and we're not giving you back", ordered Nico seriously.

"A—And the... canes...?", asked Percy confused.

"They are staying inside of you until we get back home and we'll replace them with our cocks again", declared Jason amused. "Gotta keep that greedy hole well-fed, don't we? Now get dressed."

Percy's blush intensified as he took the dress and the panties and slowly got dressed. The canes inside of him shifted at every movement, poking and rubbing against his prostate in a torturous way. His two dominants looked rather pleased and also kind of wicked as they looked at him.

/break\

They found Poseidon in the main house of the Ruperts, sitting together with Hades and Persephone, chatting away. Percy was blushing furiously as he tried to figure out what to say. But Jason and Nico easily took that decision away from them, both sneaking their arms possessively around his waist, pulling him close between them and kissing his cheeks encouragingly.

"Father, mother, uncle Poseidon, with all due respect, but Percy is staying in Olympus", stated Nico calmly. "He's ours and no one will take him away from us again. Right, little angel?"

"Y—Yes", nodded Percy flustered, staring onto the ground.

"That's... good, my boy", smiled Poseidon and stood to hug Percy tightly. "All I want for you is to be happy. I wanted to take you home with me because I thought you weren't, but if you are happy here, then I won't force you to leave, of course. I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, daddy", mumbled Percy, wrapping his arms around Poseidon's neck.

"...Does it smell like candy canes in here...?", asked Poseidon confused, looking around.

/break\

Christmas Eve itself was kind of boring for Percy, seeing as Jason and Nico were out to bring toys and coal to the children of the world. While Percy's only job had been the reindeer who of course were out pulling the sleight right now. Nico's and Jason's sleight. After all, Zeus' was being pulled by Rudolph and his friends, but his sons had their own sleights.

Percy had fallen asleep in boredom at one point, only waking up again when Nico and Jason returned from their rounds, shushing each other as they tried not to wake Percy. They truly were the most adorable idiots ever. Smiling a little, Percy cracked one eye open to look around. His smile faltered, replaced by a stunned expression when he noticed the piles of presents around him.

"Our last stop on our tour", grinned Jason brightly. "And since you were _so_ well-behaved this year, you get a lot of presents. Don't you want to open them, little angel?"

Percy took another moment to appreciate the sight of Jason in his red work-outfit, with the white fur-rim, while Nico was wearing his black, mysterious cloak. They were so hot. Still, presents! Eager like a little boy, Percy started to rip wrappings off and unpack everything. At the end of it all, he found himself blushing because he was buried under a pile of dildos, vibrators, plugs, anal-beads, naughty costumes, collars, leashes, whips, paddles and handcuffs. He glared at them.

"We may have chosen your presents after our own taste", grinned Nico, kissing Percy.

"But we hope you like it nonetheless. Merry Christmas, love", added Jason, also kissing Percy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all!
> 
> This was a little inspired by the show "Grimm", what with them turning the brothers Grimm into a race, in a way. So I thought, why not turn Santa into a race? And due to cultural differences, I think I'll explain Nico's race a little more. We get our gifts on Christmas Eve from the Christkind, but the dude known as Santa Clause, aka Sankt Nikolaus (Nicholas in English), brings the gifts on the sixth of December, together with his counter part Ruprecht (Rupert in English), who punishes the naughty kids by giving them coal. So, the punishing part fit so nicely for Hades and his side of things.


End file.
